


Your Whole Life

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Fluff, Love, Memories, Romance, Smut, Star Spangled Bingo, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: You wake up in pain to a group of the prettiest people you’ve ever seen.  With the help of Wanda, the team untangles your life so you can remember how you know them.





	Your Whole Life

You opened your eyes slowly. Your head ached and your vision was blurry. The face of a blond man swam into your view as your eyes began to focus. He was beautiful. Really beautiful. That kind of beauty usually seen only in the airbrushed pages of fashion magazines or Men’s Health. Right down to the perfect pores on his pale skin. Soft blue eyes, the same color as the ocean right between the shallows of the coast and the dark drop off of the deep sea. Eyelashes, long and dark. The kind most people can’t achieve even with the best mascara. The kind people resort to using false sets to try and mimic. His lips were full and pink. Kissable lips, perfect for sucking on slightly as you pulled away from a kiss. His blond hair was messy like he’d just taken off a hat and he wore some kind of combat armor that was blue with a white star in the middle of his thick chest. You couldn’t see exactly what kind of body type he had thanks to the armor but you could see he was large and muscular. He was obviously strong. Despite how confused and displaced you felt, and aware that it was an odd thought to have while it felt like your head had been cracked open, you wondered about how nice it would feel to be held by those large arms of his and to be cradled against his chest.

He said a name though you didn’t recognize it and as he looked down at you with concern in his eyes he ran his hands through your hair and cradled your head. “Are you okay?” He asked.

“You’re really handsome.” You said. Apparently, your filter had been broken and you flinched internally that you’d say something like that to some stranger who had stopped to help you.

He chuckled softly but the concern didn’t leave his eyes. “Thank you, sweetheart.” He said. He looked off to the side and you turned your head. The room seemed to move too quickly and once again your eyes took a moment to focus on the group of people who were now gathering in beside you. “Sam?” The blond said.

One of the others moved forward and kneeled beside you. He was gorgeous too. As your eyes flicked around the group you realized everyone here looked a little battered but insanely hot. You had the strange passing thought that this was some kind of battle royal for want to be models.

“You’re really pretty too.” You said to the guy who was now looking intently at the side of your head.

“Thanks, hon. You’re not too bad yourself.” He replied as he looked you over. He pulled a pen light out of his belt and flashed it back and forth slowly past your eyes. “You know where we are?”

You furrowed your brow and tried to think. It was like trying to access a large black void. There was nothing. Nothing about where you were or why you were here there. “N-no…” You stammered, looking around.

“Keep still, you had a really bad bang to the head.” He said gently. “What about your name, you remember that?”

That one scared you. You knew you had a name, but not at all a vague idea what it could be. “No.” You said, the distress coming out in your voice. “What’s wrong with me.”

“Don’t worry, honey. You’re with the best. We’ll figure this out.” He said gently. “Retrograde amnesia. Usually, it’s temporary with this kind of head injury. We need a stretcher and get her home.”

“Done and done.” A guy said in red and gold armor. The armor seemed to bleed off him and form a stretcher on the ground beside him.

Something about the armor clicked with you. You lifted your hand and pointed at him. “You’re Iron Man.”

He chuckled. “That’s right, dear.” He said. “You a fan?”

“Yeah. You’re amazing.” He laughed again and the two men who were crouched beside you carefully lifted you onto the high tech stretched that had once been the Iron Man armor.

“Well, well, Cap. She remembers me and not you.” Iron Man teased.

“Alright, Tony. I’m sure you’re loving that.” The man named Cap said.

You looked back over to him. “Do I know you?”

He looked over at Sam like he was looking for permission to answer. Sam nodded and Cap smiled softly as they both lifted the stretcher. “That’s right, sweetheart. You know all of us.”

You looked at him with your brow furrowed and then looked at the others again like you were trying to drag out the memories of who these people were. Apart from Iron Man, there was nothing, and really, the memory or Iron Man seemed to be attached to t-shirts and plastic toys. Babies onesies. Why did Iron Man make you think of onesies?

“How do I know you?” You asked.

Cap looked over at Sam again. Sam nodded and readjusted how he was carrying the stretcher. “Go ahead. When we get on the jet if you have any photos show her too. She needs a little push to access the memories.”

Cap smiled but the guy with the spiky mohawk was the one who answered first. “You met me first.” He said. “We used to work for a government agency called SHIELD together. I used to train you in melee weapons you remember? Swords, staffs, things like that?”

“I can fight?” You asked holding your hands up in front of your face.

“You can hold your own.” He said. “When you graduated we went on a few missions together. There was one in Korea and one in Lebanon. One time in Hungary I accidentally shot you through your shoulder with an arrow. You remember that?”

Your hand went reflexively to your left shoulder and slipped under the top of your tactical armor and ran over the scarring that remained from the wound in your shoulder where the arrow had hit. You remembered the pain that happened and also how ridiculously funny you had found it. How Clint - Clint was his name - had felt so guilty and you’d used it to make him do things for you all the time, like get coffees and sandwiches.

“Clint?” You said. “You changed your hair.”

He chuckled. “I did.”

Cap smiled at you and they put the stretcher down in the jet. Clint rubbed your shoulder where he’d shot you all those years ago and he headed to the cockpit of the jet to start it up. While he did Sam began fussing around you. A sharp sting bloomed in the back of your head as he treated it with something.

“You met me next.” The redheaded woman said. You looked over at her as Cap took your hand. “We met at SHIELD too. You were a full agent when we met. You didn’t trust me because of where I came from. Then one day we had to fight our way out of this HYDRA base. Just the two of us. After that then you did and we used to go out drinking. One time a guy wouldn’t leave you alone and I kneed him in the balls. Remember that?”

You smiled thinking about those nights dancing with Natasha. Clint would be there too sometimes and … and a woman named Hill. Sometimes there would be big groups of you. You and Natasha always tried to outdrink everyone. You could never keep up with her though. Natasha touched your hip and you reached up automatically and put your hand on her shoulder. The way you touched when you danced.

“Nat,” You said, softly.

“There you go.” She said and tapped the tip of your nose with her finger before heading into the cockpit.

“I think you met me next,” Sam said. “Wasn’t for long though. Just a brief thing when SHIELD fell. Don’t know if you’ll remember me from that.”

“SHIELD fell?” You asked, not even sure what he meant.

“Yeah. It was riddled with HYDRA. There was a big battle. They launched a bunch of Helicarriers and they crashed into the Triskelion?” Sam said.

You had a vague feeling you knew what he was talking about, but more like it was a story of a story. You shook your head.

“Not to worry,” Sam said. “The memories are coming back pretty fast. You’ll remember soon enough.”

“I think you basically met the rest of us at the same time. We built this compound for the Avengers…” A timid looking, mousey man, said.

“The Avengers?” You asked, the term definitely seeming familiar to you.

“Yeah, does that ring any bells?” Sam asked.

Cap turned a little and tapped an A logo he had on his arm. You narrowed your eyes and looked at it. “You’re superheroes.” You said.

Cap laughed. “Something like that.”

The young brunette woman stepped over and looked at you. “Can I try, Sam?” She asked.

Sam looked from you to her and back. “I guess it’s worth a try. Go easy though, Wanda.”

Wanda stepped closer and she tilted her head as she looked at you. Her eyes glowed pink and she twisted her hand. The same pink light flicked from her fingers into your head and slowly visions started to creep out. Your name, parts of your childhood. Your parents. Where you went to school.

Iron Man… no that wasn’t right… Tony stepped forward and crouched beside you. “When we built the new Avengers’ facility we wanted it to be a huge organization. So we started recruiting people. Nat and Clint recommended you and so we made you the offer. You met most of us around the same time. Maybe me first when we talked money.”

As Tony talked memories flooded back. Driving into the Avengers facility and marveling at the size of it. Being shown to the little apartment you’d be living in. Starting work and meeting the others through it. Getting to see Sam flying and Wanda use her powers to toss people around. Having Vision float through walls. Fighting back to back with Bucky. Hulk calling you scary girl. The way Rhodey and Tony were always trying to outdo each other on the field. How crazy and amazing it was when Thor showed up.

Cap ran his thumb over the back of your hand and you looked back into his eyes. “Do you remember how we first started working together on missions and how in synch we always were? How we started spending time together outside of work? Just as friends to begin with and then a little more than friends.”

As Cap spoke you remembered all the hours filing paperwork together. The times in battle where you’d picked up his shield and thrown it to him or when you’d used him as a spot to launch off so you could kick some bad guy in the face. You remembered watching old movies with him. Opposite ends of the couch first and then later, cuddled up together.

“Do you remember how slow I was? How long it took before we kissed for the first time?” Cap asked. You touched your lips remembering the sensation of his softly caressing them. You had been so excited when he’d been ready for that first kiss. The kiss had led to slowly exploring other things, until one day you were sleeping together.

The sex. Oh god, the sex. He was such a pleaser. Never once had gone away without at least one orgasm. Normally it was more. You could almost feel the weight of his body on yours and the way it felt to have his cock penetrating you. Stretching you our and pushing in as deep as you could take it.

You reached up and touched his chest and he smiled. His eyes looked full of both love and fear with a shimmer that told you he was holding back tears. “Do you remember when I proposed? We had gone dancing and then out for a walk down at Brighton Beach.”

You could hear the waves and the sound of Luna Park floating in on the breeze. The smell of the ocean and the warm press of his hand in yours as you’d walked together. How he’d dropped to his knee and told you how he loved you and he couldn’t imagine spending another day without you.

You ran your thumb over your wedding ring and more memories flooded in, coaxed by Wanda. The wedding. How Natasha had been your maid-of-honor. How Bucky had been his best man. How you’d felt a little like a princess in your dress and how odd that feeling was for you. How he looked like there was nothing else in the world except his love for you when he saw you.

Your honeymoon spent in bed with each other the whole time. The pregnancy test with its two lines. Seeing the little peanut shape on the ultrasound and being so excited. How big you got, but how his expression of pure, deep love never changed. How freaked out he got when you went into labor.

When your baby was put into your arm. Sarah. When you brought her home and found a gift from Tony full of Iron Man baby clothes and toys.

You looked up into the blue of his eyes and smiled. “Steve.” You said softly pulling him down to you. He kissed you deeply, exactly how you remembered it. The soft caress of his full lips against yours, the very hint of tongue. He pulled back and stroked his thumb along your jaw, that expression of deep and pure love on his face he wore so often when he looked at you. “I love you so much, Steve. How did I forget?”


End file.
